Don't give up on life
by samwizethebrave
Summary: What happens when Blaine finds a beautiful boy on the roof at a party with a suicide note in his hand, and ready to end his life? Will he be able to convince him that life is worth living afterall? Klaine! Multichaptered! Don't like don't read.
1. Chapter 1: Another body in the ground

**A/N: This is the second Klaine FanFic I have attempted, so please be kind! My other one is called 'Love and Hate: The line' and it is a lot lighter. So if you're looking for a happy Klaine fic head over there, if you're looking for a deep, emotional fic, you've come to the right place! Please R&R! Reviews mean the world to me, and they do make me update faster... Just saying... **WARNING** Contains: Suicide attempts, underage drinking, and scenes which some readers may find upsetting. If you feel that any of these themes may trigger depression or anything else like that, please don't carry on reading. Thankyou (R&R) –Leah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee, or any of its characters. :D -Leah**

* * *

"Blaine! Dude this is the best party ever, do you even know who's the host?" Jeff called over the voices of everyone else who was in the room. There must have been at least two hundred people there, and out of that Blaine could only say the names of about ten of them. His best friends David and Wes had convinced him to crash the party of some guy called Finn Hudson with a few of the other warblers. He had said no at first, but they were pretty insistent, so he finally agreed. Parties weren't really Blaine's thing; he hated loud noises and crowded places but he figured he may as well have come along to make David and Wes happy. As he looked around he was reminded painfully of why he stayed away from such events, hormone driven adolescents were wild, nearly every single one of them running on alcohol alone and more than half of them sucking faces with another one; in Blaine's opinion it was disgusting.

"Trent told me it was some guy called Finn Hudson's seventeenth birthday." Blaine called back.

"I'm going to fund Finn Hudson and... Hug him!" Jeff yelled dropping his plastic cup to the floor accidently and stumbling around the room yelling 'Finn' repeatedly. _Why am I friends with these people? _Blaine asked himself as he took another sip of his non-alcoholic beverage. He was about to go and get some air when he was stopped by a very intoxicated Wes.

"Hey Blaineeeeers!" Wes shouted. "Did you meet anyone? I did. Her name was... Uh. Well, she was lovely we talked for ages, and then she told me she had to go so I said okay and she began to walk away and so did I and we both walked away from each other."

"God Wes you stink of alcohol, get away from me." Blaine said wincing as his best friend pulled him into a tight hug.

"Blaine. I don't think anybody appreciates you enough you are a lovely guy and I think that one day you will find a girl... I mean guy and fall in love and get married and have a baby. Or two. Or three. Or as many as the hell you would like to have a baby because you're Blaine freaking Anderson and that's who you are." Wes slurred leaning on Blaine with most of his weight.

"Wes, I'm going to go up to the roof to get some air, why don't you... Hey look, she's pretty go talk to her." Blaine said pushing Wes onto a girl who was walking by, and he sprinted off to the door before either one of them could blame him for anything. He finally found his way to the roof of the venue and was about to let out a sigh of relief when he realised he wasn't alone. He walked closer and realised that the other person was a boy, roughly the same age ad Blaine, and despite the darkness he could tell that the boy had been – or was – crying.

"A- Are you okay?" Blaine asked sensitively, stepping slightly closer to the boy.

"Go away." The boy said, and Blaine could hear the pain in his voice. Blaine was just about to reply when he saw a piece of paper on the wall of the roof – which was there to stop people from falling off – it was being held in place by a small rock. Blaine reached over to the paper and pulled it from under the rock; ignoring the startled looks the other boy was giving him. He squinted so that he could read it under the moonlight:

'_Dear Finn Dad and Carole,_

_I really didn't want to upset any of you, but this is what I feel I have to do. You all have each other now, and you can be a family together. Dad, I'm just a reminder of mum, of the fact that she died, and I know that in the years to come you will realise that this was for the best. Finn, I have one request for you please tell the Glee Club about what happened, and tell them that I'll be happier this way. You've been the best brother I could have ever asked for. I'd like to be put next to mum in the graveyard, and on my headstone please—'_

Blaine couldn't read anymore, and despite the lack of alcohol in his system he was convinced he was going to throw up. He looked up at the boy who now had fresh tears running down his face, and his shoulders were shaking. The boy standing before him looked so broken and sad, and all Blaine wanted to do was tell him it was going to be okay, but his voice was having much difficulty working.

"Is... Is this yours?" He croaked holding up the paper. _What the hell Blaine of course it's his, who else would it belong to. _Blaine mentally scolded himself. The boy nodded and looked into Blaine's eyes, silently pleading him to go away so that he could carry on. At that moment there and then Blaine's heart broke, because he had never seen anybody look at him like that. _He's asking me to let him kill himself. _Blaine thought as tears began to form in his own eyes. _How can someone even consider that? What happened to this beautiful boy that made him consider suicide? _

"You don't—you can't understand, so please just leave me alone." The boy whispered.

"No." Blaine said firmly. Ripping the note in half he reached out for the boy's hand and held in hoping to show the boy everything he felt in that one touch. The boy gasped and looked down at his hand before looking back up at Blaine; his mouth twitching slightly before he remembered the situation.

"I, I have t—to do this. Everyone will be happier without me." The boy said closing his eyes and scrunching his face up as more tears began to slide down his cheeks.

"I won't." Blaine said quietly. "And I'm sure that Finn, Carole, Burt or any of your Glee Club will be either." Blaine had no idea who these people were but it was a lot to ask a boy to stay alive just because of a guy he'd known for about five minutes.

"Just let me do this. I _want _to." The boy repeated.

"No, I am not going to let you kill yourself because you've had a bad day." Blaine said sounding a little harsher than he'd meant to. He felt a small squeeze to his hand and realised that they were still holding hands _that's a good sign right? _Blaine thought with slight hope.

"Why can't you just let me die?" The boy said loudly. Blaine was shocked at the amount of anger and resentment in his voice, and forced himself to breathe before replying.

"Because you're a good person!" Blaine said trying his hardest to show the boy that his life was worth living even though it may not have seemed like it at the time.

"You don't even know me." The boy mumbled.

"No, but I can _see _you. I see a scared teenage boy who thinks that the world's against him. And trust me I've been your position; I'm not going to lie I've considered suicide. But I am _so _glad I didn't because if I had – killed myself I mean – I wouldn't have met half the amazing people I know and I'd of just been dead. Another body in the ground, so no I will not let you 'just die'!" Blaine said the tears falling freely down his face as he squeezed the other boy's hand even more.

"I'm glad you didn't." The other boy whispered pulling Blaine into an embrace.

"Me too." Blaine said quietly into the other boy's neck. "Please come downstairs with me."

"I- Okay," The other boy said. "What's your name?"

"My name's Blaine." Blaine said smiling slightly at the boy as they pulled away from the embrace.

"I'm Kurt. And Blaine," Kurt said looking directly into Blaine's eyes, "Please don't tell anybody about this... Please"

"Okay," Blaine said. "Come on Kurt let's go."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I know it's really depressing at the moment, but it will get happier, I promise! Please R&R because I need to know what I'm doing well, and what I need to improve on, I take constructive criticism very well. Also I'm open to ideas, so anything you want to see in this fic please don't hesitate to tell me! Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it, R&R –Leah **


	2. Chapter 2: The line went Dead

**A/N: Wow! Thank you to everyone who read/alerted/favourited/reviewed chapter 1! I did not expect that much of a response to the first chapter, and as promised I am updating today! I may not be able to update tomorrow, because I'm back at school but I will definitely update before Thursday; that is if I get good feedback. Speaking of feedback thank you to these guys for reviewing: **

**EmilyS98: Thankyou so much Em! You have really shown me that it's okay to share my writing with people I know as well as ! You are so great for reading all the stuff I write and even greater for what you say about it! I love you3 xoxo**

**Loquaciouslauryn: Aha! Here I am updating fast, hope you like this chapter too! :D xoxo**

**Theklaineobsessed****: I don't know why, but I love your pic SO MUCH!33 anyway, your review made me giggle like an idiot, but that's a good thing, thank you so much for the kind things you said, you, along with all the other reviewers have made me more confident about sharing my writing with others, which is something I have always been insecure about:) **

**Disclaimer: Glee is not mine. I know it's just something I have to learn to deal with –Leah **

* * *

Kurt walked hand in hand with Blaine through the party, ignoring all of the people around them; both boys just wanted to find a quiet place to talk to each other. Kurt found the feel of Blaine's hand against his own extremely comforting, and couldn't help but hope that he was gay _not that he would want me anyway... The first time we met I was preparing for my own suicide. _Kurt thought morosely as they finally got out of the room. The cold November air stung his tear-stained face, but he didn't mind, the pain reminded him that he was still alive, holding hands with a gorgeous boy, not just 'another body in the ground' as this so called Blaine would say. As they were walking down the street a thought suddenly occurred to Kurt _where the hell can we get coffee at – _he checked his watch – _two o'clock in the morning?_

"Uh, Blaine where are we going?" Kurt asked carefully, _oh my god I'm in the middle of a deserted street at two am with a boy I don't know! _Kurt suddenly saw the fear in Kurt's eyes and was shocked when the realisation hit him.

_He's scared! _"We're just going down to the Lima Bean, I know it's not much, but it's the only 24 hour cafe here." Blaine explained, feeling a wave of relief wash over him as Kurt's hand relaxed against his.

"Oh okay." Kurt said feeling embarrassed.

"Here it is now." Blaine said softly. Blaine opened the door and let Kurt go first, noticing the slight blush that crept across the other boys face as he did so. As soon as they were inside the shop, Kurt dropped Blaine's hand and looked around anxiously, his brow creasing with fear. Blaine noticed this and asked Kurt what was wrong.

"Not many people like it when two guys walk into a coffee shop _holding hands_" Kurt snapped. "Sorry. That wasn't fair, you were only concerned."

_Why is he being so paranoid? _"Don't worry, uh... Shall we?" Blaine asked smiling. Once they had their coffee – it wasn't as bad as Kurt expected from a 24 hour coffee shop – they sat down opposite each other at a table. They sat in silence for a few moments, taking in each other's presence before Kurt spoke finally.

"Thank you Blaine for what you did for me." Kurt said quietly, looking down at the table. Blaine could tell that he was ashamed of what he did and it physically hurt for Blaine to see him this way.

"Anybody would have done it." Blaine said taking Kurt's hand before realising what the boy had said when they had walked into the coffee shop, and then he promptly pulled it away. Kurt flashed him an apologetic smile, before taking a sip of his coffee. He closed his eyes as he felt the searing liquid as it poured down his throat, again thankful of the pain because it reminded him that it was all real.

"I think I can safely say about fifty percent of the people at that party would have just pretended not to have seen me, and let me throw myself off the edge of that building." Kurt said, clutching his mug even tighter. Blaine closed his eyes as he tried to stop images of him finding Kurt's broken body on the floor of the club as he went to leave, but they kept on invading his mind and he was really struggling to think straight.

"Please, don't." Blaine began, "Don't think like that, because if you keep thinking things like that you're going to convince yourself that it's true, when it's not. _It's not true at all_. I've only just met you and I think that you're a wonderful person, and I know that things will get better from here, because, well they always do."

"You really think that?" Kurt asked, choking on a sob.

"I know it Kurt. I don't know what happened that made you think life isn't worth living, and I'm not going to push you on it, but here's my number. If you ever need to talk to anybody about anything just call me whenever. I don't care if it's during school hours or at three in the morning, I'll be there for you." Blaine said sliding a piece of paper with his phone number across the table as they both stood up to leave.

"Why are you doing this for me?" Kurt asked sincerely.

"Because I wish there had been someone to do it for me. It would have made things a lot easier." Blaine said, Kurt saw hurt in his eyes, but decided not to ask Blaine about it; he had a feeling now was not a good time. They walked slowly out of the coffee shop and walked in a comfortable silence down the road. They were not holding hands but every now and again Kurt would feel Blaine's hand brush gently against his own and it was a happy reminder that he wasn't alone anymore. They suddenly came to a stop and before Kurt to ask why, Blaine explained for him:  
"This is my ride," Blaine said slowly.

"Oh, right, yeah" Kurt said realising they were near the party venue again.

"Kurt come here," Blaine said as he pulled Kurt into a tight hug. Kurt couldn't stop the tears of happiness from forming in the corners of his eyes as he buried his face into the crook of Blaine's neck. If he could have, he would've stayed wrapped in this boy's arms forever, but he knew he had to let go eventually, and he frowned at the loss of warmth and the steady beat of Blaine's heart as they pulled away from each other. Blaine got into his car, and before he shut the door he grasped hurts hand.

"Please, just promise you'll call me if things get too much," Blaine asked.

"I Promise." And with that Kurt watched Blaine drive away, and as he did he realised that even though a mysterious boy had saved his life and told him that he would be there for him no matter what; Kurt realised that he was still alone and that he would be alone forever and that no one could ever save him from the mess he had created of his life. Kurt's knees buckled and he fell to the floor. He sat on the curb of the road crying and wishing that he had his mum there to comfort him and tell him that everything was going to be okay, but he knew she wouldn't be able to do that ever again.

* * *

It had been almost a week since Blaine had found Kurt on the roof of Finn's party, and Blaine didn't know whether to be worried that Kurt hadn't contacted him, or relieved that the boy was handling things well. Blaine found himself pondering over this every second he could spare, and tried to reason with himself, and convince himself that everything was fine _no news is good news _Blaine thought repeatedly. He decided to go and have a lie down in his dorm room – which was his own seeing as he was a midyear transfer and there weren't any other roommates left – he figured that his next class wasn't for another two hours and he could use the rest seeing as he hadn't been sleeping well ever since he met Kurt. He was about to open the door to his room when he felt his phone buzz in his pocket. He took it out and was confused to see the 'unknown caller' icon on the left hand side of the screen. He shrugged and hit his 'answer' button before speaking into the phone.

"Hello?" He said cautiously, holding the phone up to his ear as he opened his door with his key card.

"Blaine?" Someone said from the other side of the line.

"Kurt? Kurt, is that you?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, Blaine it is," _Had he been crying? Was he crying? _Blaine thought frantically upon hearing the tone of Kurt's voice. "Blaine, I'm scared."

_Oh no. _"Kurt! What happened, where are you?" Blaine asked running out of the building towards the parking lot.

"No Blaine, you don't understand, it hurts! It hurts _so much!" _Kurt wailed, which only made Blaine hold his phone even tighter.

"Kurt what hurts? Where are you?" Blaine asked fumbling with his keys to start the engine.

"My head, it hurts so bad Blaine, make it stop. Please." Kurt pleaded down the phone and Blaine began to worry if anyone had hurt Kurt.

"Kurt are you injured? Did you hurt your head?" Blaine asked. "Kurt where are you?"

"No, Blaine! It just hurts!" Kurt yelled down the phone.

"I know Kurt, don't worry, just tell me where you are." Blaine said. Tears were beginning to fall down his cheeks. And then the next thing Blaine heard was Kurt beginning to scream. It was a sound that – Blaine thought – would torment him for years to come. It was a strangled cry of pain, and just when Blaine thought it couldn't get any worse, the line went dead.

* * *

**A/N: I think that is the biggest cliff hanger I have ever done. I know that a lot of people judge stories on the amount of reviews it has, and I'm not going to be one of those people who are like 'Oh, review 10 times and I'll update' Because I don't think that that is the way should work, but please review, I'd really like to know how I'm doing... also reviews **_**would **_**make me update faster... Anyone who can guess what happened to Kurt at the end of the chapter gets a special cameo in the next chapter! Just review with what you think happened followed by your name, and I'll tell you if anyone won in the next chapter! Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it, don't forget to R&R it makes me SO HAPPY WHEN YOU DO333 –Leah(Samwise) **


	3. Chapter 3: Even my body want's me to die

**A/N: 1****st**** day back at school after a bank holiday, Grr. Spent the whole day fangirling over Chris Colfer with my best friend. We were watching Not the boy next door in our I.T lesson.. The teacher came over, looked at the screen, shook his head and walked off... It was awkward. Anyway! Thankyou to everyone who has read this story && alerted it, and favourited it! Reviewers: **

**klaine-peeta-and-chocolate: Aha, thankyou so much! Hope you like this chapter! **

**EmilyS98: Awwh, thankyouuu!Really I hope you enjoy this update Em! :D :D :D **

**emily mae91: Thankyou about what you said, I hope you like this part.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

The line went dead. Kurt kept on screaming at Blaine to come and help him, ignoring the fact that nobody was on the other side of the phone to listen to him. He was on his own in the choir room at McKinley; he had just been rehearsing his song for Glee club the following week when he suddenly felt dizzy. He had thought at first he had been singing for too long, but that was before the pain in his head had started. He was about to walk to the nurse's office, when he fell. He couldn't feel his legs at all, and everything around him began to go blurry, so he did the first thing he could think of: He called Blaine. Whilst he was on the phone he was finding it very difficult to get his words out, until he could finally take it no longer. He began to scream with frustration and fear. He continued to scream until everything went black, and he could hear faint voices on the phone to what could only be the police, or the Hospital.

* * *

Burt Hummel got the phone call at 4.00pm on a Tuesday. He got the phone call that his son was in hospital, and that there was a chance he might not make it. He had been with a customer at the time, and he had to frantically explain the situation to the customer... _A Mr. Anderson? _Burt couldn't remember, all he could think about was his little boy being all alone and hurt in hospital. He drove to the hospital at a speed that could not be considered safe under normal circumstances, but of course these were not normal circumstances. The hospital didn't even tell him what had happened to Kurt, all they said is that's critical at the moment, _what the fuck does critical mean anyway? _Burt thought as he pulled up outside the Lima memorial hospital.

"My name is Burt Hummel, I was told my son was in room 345" Burt said to the lady at the front desk. She seemed nice so he didn't give her a hard time about it.

"Kurt Hummel?" She asked kindly.

"Yes, that's him" Burt replied. He was fiddling with anything he could get his hands on, and at that moment it seemed to be the receptionist's pen. "Oh sorry." He murmured handing her back the pen.

"That's quite alright sir." The woman said, "If you'd just like to sign these forms for me?"

"Uh, sure. When can I see him?" Burt asked as he finished signing the forms the woman had given him.

"You could come and see him now if you'd like, but he isn't awake." The woman said guiding him to a room with the number '345' on the front of it. All along the way he had to refrain from grilling the nurse about what happened to Kurt, _never shoot the messenger, never shoot the messenger, never shoot the messenger. _He chanted inside his head over and over again. His heart broke when he saw Kurt lying on the hospital bed. He looked so _broken. _But as he looked closer he realised that he didn't have any physical signs of injury, he just looked really tired.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Walters, I'm in charge of Kurt's care." A very professional man said as he walked into the room. He extended his hand expecting Burt to take it. He didn't.

"What happened to my son?" Burt snapped. _To hell with the messenger, Kurt could die. _Burt thought bitterly as he scowled at the younger man.

"We are almost a hundred percent sure that it was an Intracranial Hemorrhage. But we can't say for definite that that is what all the sign are pointing to." The doctor said scribbling some things down on a clip board and looking at Kurt with beady eyes.

"Do I look like a doctor to you? What does any of that mean?" Burt asked getting more and more enraged.

"There was a blood clot in your son's brain – a blood vessel in his brain has torn. We got to it pretty quickly, so there should not be any long term affects, but at this point it is very difficult to see how your son will be for the next few weeks." The doctor explained.

"What do you mean difficult to see? Difficult to see what?" Burt said loudly.

"If your son will make it." The doctor said sympathetically.

"Oh my god. I need to sit down, no I need to call Carole and Finn, no I can't leave Kurt. Oh _God." _Burt said almost fainting at the thought of his son dying. His whole world seemed to unravel and the room began to tilt backwards and forwards. _What if I lose him? What if I never speak to him again? What if—Burt Hummel shut up! _Burt composed himself and began to talk to the doctor about the severity of Kurt's case.

* * *

Blaine began to drive to the only place he could think of that would link him to Kurt: The place where Finn held his party, and the place where—Blaine decided not to think about it. As soon as he arrived he went into the building to find it strangely quiet, only to realise it was about 5.00pm and nobody would be having a party at this time... On a Tuesday. He went to the front desk when he saw there was a pretty lady sitting behind it.

"Hello," He began before he remembered he had no idea what to say. Then it clicked, "Hello, my name is Finn Hudson, and I think I gave you the wrong address as my home address. Would you mind if I took a quick look?" He asked giving her a charming smile. She giggled softly before searching through a file cabinet for the correct file. _What a dumbass, _Blaine thought as she handed him a piece of paper. He scanned the piece of paper before he found the address. He said it in his mind a few times before handing the paper back to her.

"Nope, looks like I got it right the first time." He said quickly, "I came down here for nothing! Oh well, see you later."

"How about we go for coffee—"

"I'm gay, and in a hurry, so I'm really really sorry." Blaine said.

"Right. Never mind then" The girl huffed. Blaine took that as his time to leave, so he walked out the door and made his way to the Hudson house. He got there to find a kind woman, and a rather tall boy leaving the house in a hurry. The woman was crying and the boy was doing his best to comfort her.

"Does Kurt, Kurt Hummel live here?" Blaine asked the pair as he got out of the car.

"Yeah, he does, can we help you? We're kind of on the way to the hospital, to see him." The boy said seeing as his _mother? _Was Incapable of speech.

"The hospital? What happened to him?" Blaine asked frantically.

"We don't know, you can come with us if you want?" Finn asked awkwardly.

"I don't want to be any trouble; it seems like a family matter." Blaine said, getting more and more worried about Kurt.

"Y-You should come with us." The woman said. "What's your name?"

"Blaine, my name's Blaine, thank you." Blaine said hopping into the car after them.

* * *

"Finn Carole, thanks for coming!" Burt said as he hugged the woman. Finn and Blaine stood next to each other awkwardly as Burt and Carole spoke in hushed tones.

"... He's woken up, but he just won't say much." Burt finished off, leading them all into the room. "Just, don't say anything to him yet, I don't want to freak him out. He looks pretty bad, but the doctor says now that he's awake, there's a good chance of him being okay." Burt said before they all went in.

"Oh, and one more thing—"

Burt was interrupted by a small groan coming from the bed, and Blaine turned to see Kurt sitting propped upright by a pillow. He looked so young, and his eyes were only just open, Burt was about to continue when Kurt moaned again "Blaine" He croaked.

"Who the hell is Blaine? It's been all he's been saying since he woke up." Burt said sounding angry.

"I- I'm Blaine." Blaine said quietly and he went bright red as Burt Hummel looked at him. Blaine knew he was being judged and couldn't help but feel self conscious.

"Blaine, I-Is that you?" Kurt croaked, reaching his arm our slowly.

"Yeah, it's me Kurt." Blaine said softly, taking Kurt's hand and ignoring the stares he was getting from Kurt's family.

"Blaine, I'm so scared." Kurt whispered.

"Maybe we should give them a moment alone." Carole said ushering Burt and her son out of the room. Burt began to protest, but after receiving a stern look from his wife, he left.

"Kurt, it's okay. You don't have to be scared anymore you're safe now." Blaine said.

"Isn't it ironic? Even my body wants to kill me now." Kurt said with a bitter smile.

"Kurt, _don't _say that. I think that..." Blaine was about to continue, when he saw Kurt's body relax, and his breathing become heavier. Blaine decided to leave him to get some sleep, so he left the room and waited outside for another update on Kurt's condition.

* * *

**A/N: I know! I feel so bad for putting Kurt in hospital! Erm... And with the thing that's wrong with him, I have no idea what I'm talking about.. Don't judge! :P Please can you review, I'll be pretty busy for the next couple of days, so I won't be able to update much, and reviews would make me feel so much happier!Thank you! -Leah(Samwize)**


	4. Chapter 4: You saved my life

**A/N: Hello! GLEE IS ON TONIGHT omg. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for skipping a couple of weeks. :P Please R&R, thanks to: **

**EmilyS98: Wow I think I'm running out of ways to say how epic you are. You are so... Supermegafoxyawesomehot too! I love you and your reviews, so so much! Thanks em!**

**Theklaineobsessed: Thanks holly! Sad to hear you were crying though :'( **

**EmmaxxCaroline: Thank you much!3 YOU are amazing for reviewing xoxo**

**Rosemary Lily Marie: I know I feel so sorry for him :/ **

**Klaine-peeta-and-chocolate: Thank you so very much! You are so kind for what you said, I did cry a bit while writing too... :P –Leah**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee... :/ : / -Leah xoxo**

**PLEASE R&R! :D :D xoxo**

* * *

Kurt woke up slowly, and was thankful to find that he was in his own bed. He had been in the hospital for two weeks, and was sick of it. He still felt a bit ill, but the worst affects had gone away. He looked through the curtains of his and Finn's room and saw, to his dismay that it was raining. The sun however was shining through the rain droplets and created a beautiful rainbow. His phone buzzed, and his picked it up to find he had a message from Blaine; they had been texting each other since Blaine had visited him in the hospital. He clicked on the message icon, and read it.

**Morning Kurt. How was it sleeping in your own bed? ;) –B xx**

Kurt smiled and blushed at the fact Blaine had used a winking face, but then he had to remind himself yet again that Blaine did _not _see him in that way. To Blaine he's probably just the boy who tried to kill himself.

_You have no idea how well I slept! :P –K xxx_

Kurt cursed and kicked himself mentally as he accidently sent three kisses, but before he could be too angry with himself he got a reply from Blaine.

**That's good. I can't wait to see you3 xxx**

Um. Was that a heart? It was, Blaine had put a heart! And he said that he couldn't wait to see Kurt. Kurt could not wipe the smile off his face as he quickly typed a reply.

_Me neither. You can come round whenever you want.3 xxx _

Kurt sighed contently as he began to get himself ready for the day ahead. He slipped on a pair of black skinny jeans – and by slipped he meant pulled and tugged until they were on. – And a red shirt. He rolled the sleeves up before putting on a pair of thick woolly socks to keep his feet warm as he walked around the house. He sat in front of his vanity, and began to do his hair. He had not been allowed his hair products in the hospital and he was so glad he had them back again. When he was done on his hair; about half an hour later, he set to work on moisturising his face. A knock on the door sounded just as Kurt had finished his moisturising. _Right on time. _Kurt thought as he ran down the stairs. He flung the door open to see Blaine standing outside. His hair was a bit messy, but in a good way. He was wearing Brown jeans with a chequered shirt and a bright bowtie.

"Hi Blaine." Kurt beamed as Blaine stepped into the house.

"Hey Kurt, you look well." Blaine said giving Kurt a smile.

"I am very _well." _Kurt said, grinning at Blaine's choice of words, "How are you?"

"I'm good." Blaine replied.

"No Blaine, you are not good, you are well. Good implies that you are an object." Kurt said smirking at his friend.

"Don't use my well spokenness against me Kurt Hummel!" Blaine said with mock sadness.

"Okay, I won't." Kurt smirked, looking at the Blaine.

"Good. So, how have you been?" Blaine asked growing serious.

"Pretty good actually, although I have a lot of school work to catc—"

"You know what I mean." Blaine said reaching out and holding Kurt's hand.

"Oh, uh. Fine I guess. I haven't told anybody, and I really don't want to. I won't try to do it again. I was stupid and sad and I thought it was the only way, but it's not; _You _showed me that." Kurt said sincerely.

"I'm not going to force you to tell anybody Kurt, but I just think that if somebody knew it would make everything easier for you." Blaine replied.

"How exactly do I explain that? 'Oh hey dad. You know that party you had for Finn, yeah um while I was there I tried to throw myself off the top of the building, but at the last minute a random boy I don't know saved my life; then we went for coffee at two in the morning." Kurt said raising an eyebrow.

"Kurt I'm not saying you have to say that exactly, but just tell your dad how hard things are for you. And I did not save your life." Blaine said with a small smile.

"Yes you did Blaine. You are the only reason I am standing here right now. I owe you my life, and I don't know what I can do to repay you." Kurt said tearfully.

"Being here is enough." Blaine said softly.

"Don't do that Blaine. You don't understand how much you mean to me." Kurt said, "You _saved my life. _If it weren't for you my dad, my friends would be at my funeral right now, and I would never have met you."

"You mean just as much to me Kurt. I don't know what I would have done if I had never met you." Blaine said, inching forward slightly. For a moment Kurt thought he was about to be kissed, but Blaine drew back sharply. "So, you wanted me to help you with some school stuff?"

"Y-yes." Kurt stuttered.

"Cool, let's go upstairs and help you." Blaine said quickly brushing past Kurt.

"O-oaky." Kurt said. He was still slightly shaky from nearly – well thinking he was going to be kissed by Blaine.

* * *

_What the hell is wrong with you?" _Blaine thought angrily as he walked up the stairs of the Hummel-Hudson house. _He is going through so much shit at the moment. The last thing he needs is some random person kissing him._

"Right, what do you need help with? I know that you go back to school on Monday, but I'm not sure of what your timetable is like or how your school system works." Blaine said as Kurt walked into the room.

"Well, I just need to find out all the lessons I've missed and the new directions have offered to help me get all the work from them." Kurt sighed picking up a book and placing it into a pile.

"Okay, fair enough. I don't really know where I come in though." Blaine admitted.

"I just wanted to spend time with you really." Kurt said, blushing slightly.

"You're adorable." Blaine said. Kurt leant over and wrapped both arms around Blaine and gave him a quick hug. Blaine hugged him back, even though he was quite surprised at why the other boy was hugging him. When Kurt pulled away from the hug Blaine could see that he had tears in his eyes.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Blaine asked sympathetically.

"I don't know. I'm not even sad. Quite the opposite actually. I'm the happiest I've been for a long time." Kurt said through tears.

"You're probably just tired. Why don't we watch a film or something? We can do this later." Blaine suggested.

"Yeah, alright." Kurt said, "I'll set the laptop up so we don't have to sit on the floor. What do you want to watch?"

"How about, Bambi?" Blaine said looking at Kurt's DVD collection.

"Sure." Kurt said with a small smile as he put the laptop onto his bed. Kurt gestured for Blaine to go and sit next to him, and Blaine's mouth went dry, _he wants me to sit on his bed with him? _Blaine thought, not moving an inch. "Blaine, come on and give me that DVD."

"Right, of course." Blaine said sitting awkwardly next to Kurt on the bed. Kurt put the DVD into the laptop and pressed play when the media player came up. As the film began to play he placed the laptop at the foot of the bed on top of a couple of pillows, and leaned against the headboard. Blaine did the same and Kurt leant his head on Blaine's shoulder. Blaine could feel the other boy's heat on his neck, and he leant on the other boy as well. They finished watching the film in silence, and when the film had ended Kurt was asleep, so Blaine put the laptop and the DVD away and left Kurt to get some more sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked? R&R Please! –Leah xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5: Message sent

_A/N: HELLO! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while, but I have had exams, and it's my birthday tomorrow, so I've been super busy, but I hope you like this chapter. Thanks to: _

_EmmaxxCaroline: They really are aren't they:3_

_Random-gleekV: They are TOO adorable(In a good way) _

_Rosemary Lily Marie: I love writing Cute!Klaine_

_EmilyS98: Thank you! You are too awesome! Gah! MY birthday tomorrow! ;) –Leah xoxo_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Glee:'( _

_Please review? Thanks –Leah xoxo_

* * *

Kurt awoke to find that Blaine wasn't there, and his laptop had been put away. He suddenly realised that he must have fallen asleep, _you're such an idiot! _Kurt thought. Oh god, what if he'd snored? Or drooled. _Kurt, stop. You know you don't drool, that's disgusting. _Kurt snapped in his head. He rolled off the bed, and made his way downstairs. He quickly checked the time on his watch; it wasn't too late, his family would still be awake. He walked into the front room, and spotted Carole Burt and Finn watching the TV.

"Where's Blaine?" Kurt asked, and winced at his voice. It was all croaky, and gross.

"Sweetie, he left about two hours ago. He said you'd fallen asleep." Carole said, looking at him sympathetically.

"Oh, so he's not here anymore then?" _Stupid question. _Kurt thought.

"No, he said he'd call you though." Finn put in; not even looking up from the television.

"Oh right. Thanks Finn." Kurt murmured, feeling slightly disappointed. Burt got up, and announced he was going to work before grabbing his keys, saying goodbye to everyone and leaving the house. Carole went into the kitchen, and asked Kurt to help her with cooking.

"Sure, what are you cooking for dinner?" Kurt asked following her into the kitchen.

"I was just thinking risotto, because of your dad's heart." Carole said as she got the ingredients out of the cupboard.

"Good choice. Did Blaine say anything else about me?" Kurt asked slowly.

"Afraid not sweetheart. He did look awful happy though. Is there anything you want to tell me?" She asked with a wink.

"God no Carole!" Kurt said with a laugh. _I can hope though can't I? _He thought.

"If you say so... Go and ask Finn how much he wants."

"Sure." Kurt walked back into the front room to find Finn watching _Project Runway_.

"Uh. Finn, has the remote broken again?" Kurt asked walking over to the sofa.

"Uh... No. I actually wanted to see why you liked this show so much." Finn admitted, bowing his head as his cheeks turned a light shade of red. Kurt let out a chuckle and sat next to Finn on the sofa. He felt Finn wriggle uncomfortably as Kurt squished down next to him; it was a small two seater sofa and it only just about fit both Finn and Kurt on it.

"Don't worry Finn you won't catch my gay." Kurt said, feeling slightly upset; he thought his stepbrother would know better.

"Kurt, it's not like that. It's just automatic. I mean you sorta owe it to me after the way you treated me last year." Finn said.

"Don't worry. I don't feel that way anymore. In fact there is someone else." Kurt said before he could stop himself.

"What?" Finn asked.

"I uh.. You know what never mind." Kurt said quickly.

"Kurt, you gotta tell me about this guy. Is it Blaine? Is he gay?"

Kurt let out a sigh before nodding. "Yeah it's Blaine, and yes he's gay."

"I'm gonna kick his ass." Finn said immediately.

"What? _Why?" _Kurt asked.

"It's what older brothers do." Finn said.

"You're like three days older than me."

"I'm still older."

"Whatever. Give me the remote."

"No."

"Okay, I guess we can just carry on watching project runway."

"I'll change over then." Finn said pointing the remote at the T.V.

"You're just doing that to annoy me." Kurt moaned.

"No I'm not. Hey! Get out the way!" Finn said loudly as Kurt waved his arm in front of the T.V blocking the remote's signal. Upon hearing the noise Carole stepped out of the kitchen and saw the two boys arguing. _Like real brothers. _She thought. She quickly popped to get her camcorder and managed to get the rest of the argument on camera.

"Kurt. Stop. I was here first." Finn whined.

"Just give – it – to me!" Kurt shouted reaching over Finn for the remote.

"Kurt you're pretty close to me." Finn said warily. Kurt smirked and leaned on Finn even more. He could practically see Finn's internal battle on whether to give Kurt the remote or not.

"Give me the remote, and I'll get off you."

"I... No!" Finn said swallowing.

"God you are so childish." Kurt snapped climbing over the arm of the sofa so that he was literally on top of Finn.

"Kuurt." Finn whined trying to wriggle away from Kurt, but he failed and ended up sliding off the sofa, so that both boys were on the floor in a very awkward position – Finn was lying on top of Kurt, their lips just inches away from each other and they both wore a look of horror. Kurt tried his hardest to push himself into the floor and away from his step brother and Finn had pretty much frozen in shock.

"OH my god Finn, get off me!" Kurt yelped trying to shove Finn off of him. Finn snapped back into reality and rolled quickly off of Kurt so that they were both lying next to each other.

"Um." Finn said looking up at the ceiling.

"I think I'm scarred for life." Kurt whispered, trying to get the image of Finn's face out of his mind.

"Didn't you... You know... Like it?" Finn asked awkwardly; he was generally confused.

"No Finn. Never say anything like that again."

"Oh, right. Um... We aren't going to talk about this with anybody are we?"

"Never."

Carole smiled and snapped the video camera shut. Slowly she slipped out of the room, leaving the boys to feel awkward on their own.

* * *

Blaine and Kurt had been texting each other all night, and it was about midnight. Kurt told Blaine that he was feeling a bit upset, so Blaine decided to call him. Just as he thought Kurt wasn't going to answer the dialling tone was replaced with Kurt's voice.

"Hey," Kurt said sleepily. He sounded so adorable.

"Hi." Blaine smiled.

"Sorry I'm a little quiet, my family are all asleep, and I share a room with Finn. I don't want to wake anyone up." Kurt said quietly.

"Don't worry about it, why are you sad?" Blaine asked fondly.

"Well, I gotta go back to school soon, and I just don't really like all the fuss everyone's making." Kurt whispered.

"I know. Just be polite, and shrug off all of everyone's condolences. You'll do fine." Blaine said.

"Okay, I'll do that," Kurt said with a laugh.

"Hey Kurt, did you know you look super cute when you sleep." Blaine said with a smile. Kurt heart skipped a beat and he felt a smile spread across his face. _Blaine thinks I'm cute! _He thought gleefully(1).

"Didn't I look all gross and you know asleep?" Kurt asked finding himself incapable of forming a sentence that made sense.

"No, you looked like an angel. Even your hair was beautiful." Blaine said.

Beautiful? _Beautiful? _Kurt thought his heart was going to explode. "My hair must have been a mess. You're sweet for saying that though."

"Your hair looks amazing all the time. That's one of the reasons I love you." Blaine said without thinking. _Shit. No no no no no! Oh my god, what have I done? Maybe he hasn't noticed... Of course he's noticed he hasn't said anything! Oh my god he hasn't said anything what do I do—_

"Blaine?"

"Kurt... I uh, I have to go. Sorry." Blaine said quickly.

"No, Blaine—"

Blaine hung up. Kurt sighed and looked at his phone in sadness.

"Dude... Shut up." Finn said sleepily.

"Alright.. Sorry Finn." Kurt said morosely. He began to type with shaky hands on his phone and before he could think about what he was doing he pressed send. His phone flashed in an almost mocking way as it showed him the message:

**Message sent to **_**Blaine(warbler) Anderson: **_**I love you too. **

* * *

_(1)Yes that was a pun on the word glee, because it is also the name of the T.V show._

_OMG It's SO SHORT! Did you like it? Please review. I really like reading them. And I'd like a little bit more feedback than I have for the previous chapters. Thank you:D –Leah xoxo_


	6. Chapter 6: I don't know what I'm doing

**A/N: I know I haven't updated in like a month, and there is no other excuse other than I got really bad writers block with this story and decided to leave it, then got distracted, and you probably don't want to hear my excuses, so I'll just get on with it! Thank you to all these awesome people: **

**loquaciouslauryn: Sorry I haven't updated for a while... But here you go -Leah xxx**

**EmilyS98: Ahha, thanks Emily! You're just awesome, and I think I only saw the word amazing in this review once! You're getting better at this ;) haha :P –Leah xxx**

**EmmaxxCaroline: Lol They are TOO cute! Awh! Thank you :D :D :D –Leah**

**Jenny: Thanks! Ikr? I'm so lucky!**

** .Writer6990: Thank you! xoxo**

**Rosemary Lily May: Thanks! Here's the next update, I promise it will NEVER be this late again! **

**Klaine-Peeta-and-chocolate: I love Furt. End of. They're adorable and awkward. Blaine is too sweet I know3 Thank you And I won't! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

**Also, please review? -Leah **

**Ssssss**

"Hey guys," Blaine called as he slammed his car door shut and ran up to his friends, who all were standing around the bench outside Dalton. Blaine had been feeling strangely happy ever since he received the text from Kurt saying he loved him, but at the same time he felt... Guilty? He felt like he was stealing something from Kurt, and that he shouldn't be allowed to speak to him... He knew it was probably stupid, but it wouldn't leave his mind.

"Hey Blaine," David murmured grinning as he took money off Jeff – they probably had some kind of bet going on: as usual. Blaine sighed and shook his head at his friends; just when he was about to make a comment about the amount of gambling they were doing he felt his phone buzz in his blazer pocket, and quickly pulled it out; silently hoping it was Kurt – It was.

_Coffee? I know it's early, but I'm not back at school until 12 and I'm feeling pretty unloved at the moment, and I hear there's someone around who loves me ;) What was his name...? Was it Blake... No I think it was more like Blaine... –K 3 xxx_

Blaine smirked at Kurt's obviously flirty text and was about to type out a reply when his phone was pulled out of his hands by David. Blaine's head shot up, and he leapt across the yard to get his phone back, only to be tripped up by Wes and forced to watch his friend read the text – while he was on the floor, wincing in pain. David's eyebrows shot up and he barked out a laugh as he read the text; suddenly everyone was interested and David literally squealed as he read the last part.

"Who is K?" He yelled - almost jumping up and down like a girl with a crush, but he managed to stop himself just in time.

"None of your business." Blaine huffed as he stood up, attempting to gain some of his dignity back.

"What did the message say?" Wes asked expectantly. David read the message aloud, all the while making inappropriate hand gestures, and holding back giggles. All the other boys looked from David to Blaine all wearing looks of curiosity.

"Give me my phone." Blaine snapped, glaring at David.

"Who is K?" David replied with a smug grin.

"Just a guy." Blaine lied.

"How did you meet?"

"Holy shit, does he go here?"

"Is he gay?"

"Is he your boyfriend?"

"Are you going to go for coffee with him?"

"Can we come?"

"OH my god have you had sex?"

"Did you use protection?"

"Shut up guys!" Blaine yelled. "We met at that party we crashed, he does not go here, he is gay, no he is _not _my boyfriend, yes I am going to go to coffee with him, no you can't come, o we have not had sex, so therefore have no need for _protection_!" he hissed.

"Alright, jeez calm down. So... what's his name?" Wes asked.

"K. His name is K." Blaine smirked.

"We'll find out eventually Anderson." Jeff began.

"We always do." David finished.

"Shut up. I need to go have coffee." Blaine said waving his phone in the air.

Ssssss

Blaine was driving to Kurt's house; he had sent Kurt a text saying he would be over to get him so they could drive to coffee together, to save petrol. He sighed as he checked his messages – yet _another _message from Thad. Something about getting whipped cream with his coffee and... Blaine didn't even want to think about it. Thad had been sending him inappropriate texts ever since he heard about 'K'. Blaine shoved his phone back inside his pocket as he pulled up to Kurt's drive and got out of the car. He was just about to walk up the path to Kurt's door when Kurt came out from the back of the house, shooting Blaine an adorable smile.

"Hey," He called.

"Hurry up Kurt," Blaine said with a smirk.

"What happened to the gentleman I know and _love_?" Kurt asked, putting emphasis on the word love.

"He's had coffee. I haven't. Let's go." Blaine laughed. Kurt got into the car, and they drove to the lima bean together.

Sssssssss

"Blaine? Are you even listening?" Kurt asked frowning slightly.

"Yeah, yeah. Sorry I was just uh... Distracted." Blaine mumbled.

"What's up?" Kurt asked, as he took Blaine's hand from across the table.

"My friends are asking about you..." Blaine admitted, blushing slightly.

"Why?" Kurt giggled softly.

"Because they saw the text you sent me and think we're going out or something, it's silly really." Blaine said, stumbling over his words.

"You think it'd be silly if we were going out?" Kurt asked.

"No- I just meant-"

"I was joking! I'd like to meet your friends." Kurt said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"You really wouldn't." Blaine laughed.

"I would. And I will." Kurt winked.

"If you'd like to run off with my friends and leave me then fine!" Blaine said dramatically, leaning across the table.

"Yeah, you're right; I guess I could get them to love me instead." Kurt smirked.

"Wait, so if you love me, and I love you, then does that mean that we're in love...?" Blaine asked: Kurt could feel Blaine's breath on his cheek.

"I... Um... c-come outside?" Kurt breathed, standing up as fast as his legs would let him. He quickly rushed out of the coffee shop, hoping that the cool breeze would help get rid of the blush he was sure was spreading over his pale cheeks.

Dddddddddd

_What's wrong with you? What the actual fuck is wrong with you. Do you not have a filter or something? You've messed up everything. He is going to reject you and you're going to be alone forever. Well done. Just... Well done. Good one Blaine. _

"Blaine, I think... That I'm in love with you." Kurt said shakily. _What? _Blaine thought.

"You- I- This can't happen." Blaine forced himself to say. His mind was screaming otherwise, but deep down he know it was the right thing to do – for Kurt.

"I don't understand... Just a minute ago you said..." Kurt murmured.

"I know, it was stupid and I shouldn't have—I don't know what I'm doing Kurt." Blaine admitted.

"I know you don't. Neither do I, but if we just—"

"This isn't going to work if we do this now- You're not ready for—"

"I'm not ready for this? Oh my god, you're _such _a hypocrite! You come into my life and you start telling me what to do and then you go and you do _this_!" Kurt said angrily.

"I told you not to jump off that building! If I hadn't told you what to do then you'd be—"

"Dead. Yeah, this whole 'I saved your life' crap is getting old. If I were you I'd think of something new to blackmail me with." Kurt snapped looking Blaine in the eye.

"Don't you think you're—don't you think this is getting a bit out of hand?" Blaine asked, feeling himself getting slightly angry.

"No, I really don't, because one minute you say you love me, then you ask _me _if we're in love, then when I tell you I'm in love with you, you say that we can't do whatever it is we were going to do!" Kurt shouted.

"Whatever we were going to do?" Blaine repeated, "What were we going to even do Kurt?"

"I—"

"Did you even think this throu—" Blaine was cut off – By Kurt's lips. Blaine let out a muffled gasp of shock at the sudden closeness of Kurt, but after he had a second to get his thought's somewhat unscrambled, he realised just how perfect Kurt's lips felt. He leaned into the kiss, and wrapped his arm around Kurt's waist to pull Kurt closer. Kurt moved his hand up to Blaine's neck and slowly traced small patterns in the soft curls at the back of his head. Suddenly, as though Kurt had just snapped back into reality – which he had – Kurt pulled away, and let his hand fall from Blaine's neck.

"No I didn't think it through." Kurt muttered, looking at the floor. "Goodbye Blaine," He said as he turned around and walked away.

**A/N: Yeah... That was a cliffhanger. Enjoy ;) Did you like it? Please REVIEW? If you don't review I won't know if anybody liked it... You have no idea how amazingly happy reviews make me! I'll update super soon if I get lots of reviews! :D –Leah (Also, any typeo's, please tell me? It's like midnight, and I was up at 6.30... Don't ask...) xoxo**


End file.
